Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon
|-|Dormageddon X= |-|World's Last Day= Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon is the final boss of Revolution Final and the final boss of the Dragon Saga world as well as in Katta's saga. True to its identity, its power and stature is unlike any other card. Story In some time during Dragon Saga, the forbidden star descended into earth and hid Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and VV-8, Forbidden Machine to destroy the world. People drowned in power and used people against their will upon its existence. Among them was Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity who used VV-8's technology to create the Invader virus to awaken dokindam X for the purpose of using it to rule the world. However later on Gyuujinmaru was destroyed by an out of control Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and Intials were born en masse. Amidst the war between the Initials and the Revolutionaries the forbidden star descended into the world and inside it was the final forbidden. The revolutionaries consider it as the cause of all and led by Team Tech, they entered the path to the forbidden star where they fought many Initials, including the traitorous Team Acme and VV-8, Forbidden Machine. While Team Doremi was fighting Team Acme and Team Damama was fighting VV-8, it allowed Team Hamukatsu to enter the Forbidden Star and fight it. in there, Blackout, ZERO Invasion awakened the forbidden star by sacrificing himself and it became into Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. This forbidden was so powerful, massive and virtually invincible and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader's attacks do not affect it. However then a golden light surrounds Dogiragon Buster and it became the final and strongest dragon Final Dogiragolden and it used Final Final Revolution to defeat Dormageddon X, but it simply broke its arms and legs and its head still remains and threatens the end of the world, bringing the world in despair. This time, Hamukatsuman appears as a golden curry bun and stuffs himself in Dogiragolden's mouth and Dogiragolden eats Hamukatsuman and the curry bun, which gives him extreme power and enough power to put an end to Dormageddon X. When it was destroyed, a massive explosion appears and the world celebrated. However, the massive power of Dogiragolden and Dormageddon X had rewrote the world's history and there are no longer any Dragons. After then new lifeforms had began to take over the lifeless world and a new generation's war begins. Detailed Effects Card Explanation General This card appears in a DMR-23 pack with all 5 pieces of the Forbidden in 1 pack. In order to use the forbidden field, place the 4 cards in a 2x2 formation and place 4 seals on each corner, then place the center card with the effect text on top of the 2x2 square. Once this card fulfills the requirements for Forbidden Big Bang, flip these cards and place them in a cross formation. It is a side deck that is not included in the 40 cards in deck or the 8 cards in hyperspatial zone. FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ Its forbidden field comes with an absurd amount of weaknesses and makes the card extremely hard to use. However, the resulting awakened form is worth the effort. First, it is put into the battle zone at the start of the game and with 4 seals on it. Seems easy but there's a very crippling limit to its unsealing. When you need to remove a seal when Forbidden Star is in the battle zone, you must summon a fire or darkness command or use a ability from a fire or darkness command that costs 5 or more, and only once per turn. The latter option is very unreliable as it is only useful against non-Dogiragon Buster revolution changes or Jackpot Entry (As other for no cost summons will most certainly kill you instantly) so this only leaves the Summon option and it's still highly slow due to the 1 turn limit. Be noted that Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D or All Delete does not affect the seals. However shield trigger commands like and can ease this. Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon is a must and a staple. In Gacha decks, works well. Blackout, ZERO Invasion won't be used as removal but it's a must too. And in order to compound this, Your creatures save for Darkness or Fire Commands, Darkness or Fire Initials or Creatures with "Forbidden" in their name cannot attack! This means that many vital tools such as Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet and Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation will not be useable. Be noted that Forbidden in name creatures are allowed to attack is added later in card design in order to allow FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ to attack and synergize with each other (As all of its abilities require attacking). To add this all up, when you remove a seal an ability activates. When the top left seal is removed, the player gets to destroy a creature with 1111 power or less. This might not seem much but it might stop some rushes from a shield trigger command and stop Nariel, the Oracle. When the seal on the top right is removed, one of your creatures get slayer pernamently. This can be useful with and as it allows them to take down bigger creatures. Batocross Battle is also useful against creatures reinforced by Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes and Henza, Mufarume Kijana as they can be destroyed multiple times. When the seal on the bottom left is removed, one of your creatures get Power Attacker +2222. This isn't very useful but can allow getaway of some Power Based Removal. Be noted that it cannot be used to protect Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie from a Bolshack Dogiragon counter. Then the seal on the bottom right is removed, If there are no more seals on the Field, the Field transforms into Dormageddon X, but if you remove this seal first there will be no effect. All of the seals have to be removed first, and if there are seals before this seal is removed, it is not confirmed by officals about what will happen but it is assumed that the field will be stuck. While it can be used along with Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, the seal limit does not limit to this field and thus it is impossible to liberate all of two at once. Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon The Liberated form of Forbidden Star, Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon is a juggernaut of epic proportions. When it Forbidden Big Bangs, it puts a seal on all opposing creatures and unlike Dokindam X, those seals cannot be removed via normal means; They have to be removed using card removal, making things much harder for the opponent. And as an bonus it cannot be sealed, which means that the Bolshack Dogiragon > Dokindam X counter method is useless against it. And to compund things, unlike Dokindam X it has removal resistance, which is when it leaves the battle zone, you may remove 2 forbidden cores from it instead and put a shield into the graveyard. This means that it can be removed up to 3 times and not die which is almost impossible save for via various cards such as Final Dogiragolden. The opponent will die before he can remove it in most situations. Of course when it gets fully removed, the player loses the game, but before he does that he has to destroy all creatures so Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve and other passive loss preventions cannot be used to prevent his loss. It is unknown what will happen if card removal is used against it as it is consisted of multiple cards, and if Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened and is used against it the player dies instantly. The former can appear via a Unidentified Objective Darkness Hyperspatial Spell while the other can appear via so extra guard is needed during fun deck duels. Also despite its amazing stature, it only has triple breaker, possibly in order to prevent a hopeless situation where all shields are broken without any chance of survival. Overall while being consisted of endless weaknesses, the result is completely worth the effort and it can be used as a type of finisher in its very own deck. Anime This is Basara's last trump card and is very likely the card that will get him killed at the end of VSRF. When the forbidden star mutated into it, Basara has been entered into complete insanity and this has shocked Ijiwaru and Rokuro while Number 2 quickly accepted it as a part of the plan. The card's immense power quickly crushed the rebellious Kojiro. Then once day Ijiwaru requested Katta to help him against Basara which has apparently became completely insane and Katta went to duel Basara. When they dueled, The ground became a hand and Basara and Katta duels on a table on top of it. Number 2 watches the duel on top of one of the hand's claws. During the duel, Katta had sent out Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader but Basara successfully forbidden big bangs Dormageddon X and defeats Katta in spite of Katta's Oriotis Judge. After the duel Katta seems killed, but he was actually sent to a forbidden subspace along with Kojiro and was saved by Dragon Ryu in the form of Ryusei the Earth. However after he exited the subspace, Under the influence of the sinister card Basara gets both of his arms mutated and enters a murderous trance where he tries to kill Katta, but was stopped by Number 2 and not before he impaled Number 2's chest with his spikes. He then leaves without further thought of what is was doing and leaves via bike, indicating the sheer power of the card is capable of fully influencing Basara as if he was a puppet. Later on the card used its dark powers to transform Basara into a grostequely mutated figure that has red hair, grey skin, and a grostequely mutated right arm. In the final battle between Katta and Basara, the card was destroyed and Basara was reverted to normal. Category:Forbidden Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Metagame Status:Meta